1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight module for a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an LED backlight module for a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are widely used in cell phones, PDAs, and TVs. Conventional display devices use cold cathode light (CCL) bulbs as light sources, but contemporary display devices are beginning to use LEDs as light sources.
Conventional applications of LEDs as backlight sources comprise several methods. A typical method uses blue light from an InGaN LED chip filtered through yellow phosphorus to generate a cool-white or fluorescent light appearance. However, the brightness and color purity of InGaN-white LEDs depend on the amount of phosphorus coating, and it is difficult to provide both good brightness and color purity. Therefore, this method cannot provide a good quality light source to meet consumer demands for display devices.